Jellybeancakes Y Coffles
by Connecticut Junkie
Summary: Lorelai cocina el desayuno. Por supuesto, con Lorelai, incluso el desayuno es extraño.


Author's Note: I do speak Spanish, but I can't write it grammatically and all that. Translator stuff was used, and then I re-read it. So it might not be perfect to those who can read and write good Spanish. You want an English version? Mwuhaha. Babelfish!

Título: Jalea Beancakes y Coffles

Autor: Connecticut Junkie

Resumen: Intentos de Lorelai para cocinar el desayuno. Por supuesto, con Lorelai, incluso el desayuno es extraño.

Grado: G

Nota: Noté que no había fics de GG en español, así que mí azotó esto para arriba. Y sí, hizo realmente las crepes y Coffles de Jellybean antes. Son grueso.

Negación: Estos caracteres no son mina y se han doblado para su placer de la lectura.

_________________________________________________

Luke entró en la cocina, y a su sorpresa vio que Lorelai cocinaba.

"Okay. Debo ser que sueña o insano."

"Voto para la locura," Lorelai dicho, procurando mover de un tirón una crepe.

"¿Que el infierno es ése?" Luke pidió, pues él consiguió una buena vista de la crepe dicha (si podría ser llamada eso.)

"Es una crepe, tonta," Lorelai replicada, entonces dada vuelta lejos de ella que cocina (si podría ser llamado que) para darle un beso de la buenas dias.

Pero incluso ese no puedo distrae a Luke del desastre que él era seguro revelaría en cualquier minuto. Renuente, él dejó la ir, pero su mano permanecida en su cintura mientras que ella dio vuelta de nuevo a la estufa.

"¿Lorelai?"

"¿Si, mi amor?" ella pidió, embromándolo con el caseoso del endearment que el odiado mismo del comienzo. Dos años ahora, y ella todavía insistieron en la molestia de él con ese amor my maldito cosa.

"¿Que es esas cosas azules y amarillas y verdes y rojas en la crepe?" Él empujó la crepe en el skillet para ver si él podría calcularlo hacia fuera por tacto solamente, y ella pege ligeramente su mano.

"Suceden ser habas de jalea!" Lorelai indicado orgulloso, como si ella apenas venga para arriba con una receta que ganaría el Pillsbury cuece al horno apagado.

"¿Esta bromeando?"

"Nunca bromeo con usted. Autorización, hago a cabrito usted toda la hora pero aún, este vez soy serio." Ella movió de un tirón el colmo de la crepe en el aire, e intentó cogerlo en una placa. Por supuesto, ella faltó totalmente, pero Luke manejó cogerla antes de que golpeara el piso.

"Yay!" Lorelai clamó contra, dándole un abrazo rápido alrededor de su centro. "Sabía que viene en el práctico de un dia."

"Soy feliz para estar de servicio,"  Luke ausente dicho, examinando la crepe más de cerca. Sí, ésas eran de hecho habas de jalea en que él. "Sabes," él le dijo, "cada tiempo yo piense que usted no puedes hacer posiblemente cualquier cosa más loco, usted va a continuación y me prueba mal."

"Y este es exactamente porqué hago cosas como esto. Tengo gusto siempre de empujar el sobre, Lorelai Gilmore, extraordinaire de la aleta del empujador del sobre y de la crepe," ella dijo con un prosperar, moviendo de un tirón una segunda crepe y manejándola cogerla realmente con el skillet. Antes de que él podría hacer más preguntas, un zumbador se apagó.

"Tengo miedo de pregunatar," Luke dijo.

"El coffle es listo!"

"Y ahora realmente tengo miedo de preguntar," Luke me quejé, mirando su rociada de la esposa a través de la cocina al hierro de la galleta que ella había tapado en la pared. Él la miró quitar una galleta que miraba levemente oscura. . "¿Tenemos un hierro de la galleta?"

Lorelai puso la galleta en una placa y que le lo dio. "Nosotros la consiguió cuando nos colocamos y nunca lo utilizamos. Pienso que hay la tiempo por usarlo. Nadie desea un fabricante virginal de la galleta!"

Luke miraba la galleta con la agitación. "Se que él salió del hierro de la galleta, pero porqué es este color?"

"Porque es un coffle!" Lorelai clarificado, pero no clarifica cualquier cosa.

"Y que es un coffle?"

"Nada. ¿Que es un coffle con usted?" ella embromó detrás, entonces sentado abajo en la tabla con su placa de las crepes de la haba de jalea. Luke se sentó abajo también, y acaba de mira fijamente su 'coffle.'  Lorelai le dio una mueca amplia, y él casi se olvidó de cómo esta' loco era esta mañana como él realizó no para la primera vez y no para el último cómo es afortunado él era. "El coffle es una galleta que fue hecha con café entrada. Café. Galleta. Coffle!"

Luke le dio la placa. "Piensa que usted debe tenerlo. Solomento tiene un poco de jugo."

"Okay, pero usted no sabe que falta!" Lorelai dicho en voz alta.

Luke consiguió su jugo y miró Lorelai comer los artículos más repugnantes del alimento inventados desde entonces pusieran la mantequilla y la jalea de cacahuete en el mismo tarro. Sobre a medio camino a través su comida, algo amanecer en él. Entonces se convirtio del amanecer un conocimiento ardiente feroz e intenso.

Tiro de Luke fuera de su silla tan rápidamente bajó encima. "Ay Dios mio!" él gritó, excitado. "Es embarazado!"

Lorelai lo miraba con un bocado de la crepe de la haba del coffle y de jalea. Lentamente, muy muy muy lentamente, ella acabó el masticar y tragó. Entonces ella sacudarió su cabeza. "No soy embarazado, Luke."

Luke frunció el ceño. "Pero, esto es alimento loco. Y las mujeres embarazadas comen el alimento loco. Tienen esos deseos extraños. ¿Hablo la derecha?"

"Si. Pero no soy embarazado," ella le dijo otra vez.

"Pero..." él pedido, mirando su alimento (si podría ser llamado que).

"Estoy apenas insano," ella lo aseguró, y acabó de las últimas mordeduras de su desayuno. Después ella cayó los platos en el fregadero y fue a conseguir vestida para el trabajo, dejando a su marido que se maravillaba en el hecho que después de todo este vez, ella podría inmóvil sorprenderlo.

Finito!!


End file.
